konizfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Rose Kroshbon
Rose Kroshbon of Switzerland (Rose Hannah Kroshbon; 8 November 1714) is the only daughter of William II of Switzerland. Disappearing after the Fall of the Caribbean in 1746, she returned 5 years later to re-take her place as a Princess in the Kroshbon Monarchy. In May 1751, after Prince Ryan Kroshbon fled Switzerland to Russia, Rose assumed his authority, and was named Princess Royal of Switzerland. Her marriage to King Ferdinand Clemente of Spain in October 1751 made her the Queen of Spain. She would later depart the Kingdom of the Swiss, three days later. Early Life Birth Rose Kroshbon was born the 8th of November 1724 to Lord Tyler Kroshbon and his wife Elizabeth Seawinds-Raidfox. She was the full sister of Prince Richard Kroshbon and half-sister to both Prince Benjamin Kroshbon and Prince Alexander Kroshbon. She was educated extensively, rare for a woman of the age, and attended the University of Zurich in the early 1740s. In her early days she was to become betrothed to Prince Jacques Goldtimbers (later Louis XV of France), but the engagement was never completed, with her father viewing the weak Goldtimbers rulers of France as useless allies in his conquest of the German states. Fall of the Caribbean In March 1746, following the completion of her studies at the University of Zurich, Princess Rose embarked on a tour of the Swiss Caribbean holdings in Hassigos. Unbeknowest to most of the world, the Caribbean was undergoing colossal changes, and during her visit, Hassigos would be completely wiped off the map by massive hurricanes. Rose was lucky enough to have been located on her ship at the time, which was shipwrecked on the Central American coast, in the Spanish colony of Costa Rica. Having maintained an ample protection detail, and with no way to reach out to Swiss and in fear of being captured by the Spanish, Rose elected to remain in this remote Spanish colony, claiming to be merely a wealthy Genoan heiress, alleviating the suspicions of the Spanish authorities in Costa Rica, who welcomed her with open arms. Rose would spend the next three years living in relative luxury compared to her surroundings. She took time to study the diverse nature of the central American jungles, as well as studying political doctrine, intent on returning to her homeland and becoming an active participant in governance in lieu of being married off to a European royal. She returned to Switzerland by employing a Spanish privateer to transport her to Genoa in 1750, offering him her weight in silver if he was able to successfully transport her. She returned to Switzerland in early January of 1751, arriving at the palace of her brother and thus uniting the House of Kroshbon once again. Rise to Power Return to Switzerland Upon her return, she would work to gain the ear of her nephew, Prince Ryan Kroshbon, who was set to succeed his uncle and was recently appointed the Kingdom's Prime Minister and Foreign Minister. She succeeded in becoming an important advisor to the Prince, and he would eventually nominate her to act as his Minister of Law, the Kingdom's highest judicial official. Her work within the Ministry of Law gained her a reputation as an able administrator, winning both the confidence of the Crown Prince, and of the King. She was discreetly tapped to become Queen of an independent Greece in March 1751, with the Crown Prince seeking to lay claim to more French lands in the meantime. Her aspirations and thirst for power went unnoticed however, and in late April of 1751, she coordinated with the Duchess of Sardinia and the Duke of Baden, whom she was having an affair with, in order to oust her nephew. They succeeded on the 29th of April Coup, driving Prince Ryan from the Premiership and securing it for Lord Azreel Wolfe. She would take on the title of Princess Royal, being the senior-most Kroshbon female, and intending to work with the Duke of Baden to dictate Swiss policy. Her efforts were hampered in late May, when King Alexander reassumed personal rule over the government, pushing her into the backdrop. Lord Azreel's inability to continue dictating Swiss policy led to his resignation by July, leaving Rose effectively powerless. She took a leave of absence from government, intending to depart Switzerland once more, but was drawn back when her cousin Lord Bailey Kroshbon won the special election that had been called following Azreel's resignation. She was delegated Minister of State in his new government, and would oversee the gradual isolation from the Congress of Vienna by the Swiss government, under instructions by the King. Marriage As Minister of State, she would enact a Spanish pivot, neglecting the alliance with Great Britain & Ireland, while furthering Switzerland's ties to Spain. She came at odds with her brother over this, and subsequently worked behind the scenes to oust him. She attempted to win the support of powerful British Prime Minister, Lord Newcastle, though was unable to turn him against Alexander, who had been a long-time ally. Prince Ezequiel Clemente had recently retaken power in Madrid however, and was able to convince his brother, King Ferdinand VI Clemente, to support Rose's bid for power. Rose's deceit was easily discovered by the King, and he begain a search for a suitable husband that could keep his sister in check. After months of no success, he consented to her demands to wed King Ferdinand and become Queen of Spain. She married Ferdinand Clemente on the 21st of October 1751, and departed the Kingdom of the Swiss two days later. Sir Alexander Kohleschmied would succeed her as Minister of State. Category:Switzerland Category:People